There She Goes
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Chloe's inner thoughts on Clark and Lana. Short story. Completed.


There She Goes  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Smallville nor am I affiliated with it in any way. This story is of my own creation. Do not steal, just enjoy.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chloe stepped out of the shower and wrapped the soft light blue towel around her wet body. She turned off the bathroom light and headed to her bedroom. Her roomate's head came through the opening of a door.  
  
" 'Night Chloe."  
  
" 'Night Lana."  
  
As soon as Lana's door closed the smile instantly vanished from Chloe's face. She quickly entered her room and locked the door. As the light came on in her pale yellow room, she began to wonder how did her life become so messed up just in a matter of weeks. Her life was never perfect, but it was never like this.  
  
She slowly dried her skin while reflecting. The night of the prom. She had even splurge on her gown. She went all out to look perfect for him. And for what? To have him run off to rescue Lana. Lana. It was always about her. When he was sick and she went to his house to sit by his side and to tell him how she honestly felt about him, whose name did he call? Hers. Lana. That had hurt her worse than at the prom. She had been completely vulnerable and honest with him, only to be hurt once more. Why did she keep doing this? It wasnt his fault that he called Lana's name while he was asleep. He heard the voice that he want to hear, but it wasnt hers.   
  
Chloe was angry but not at him, but at her self. She vigourously rub her lightly perfumed body lotion over her body. She then pulled her purple silk lingerie gown roughly her head. She sat on her window seat and looked out into darkness. The problem was that no matter how badly he treated her, or how mad he gets at her when she snoops into his past, she would still have feelings for him. And it was literally driving her crazy.  
  
Chloe leaned her head against the cold window pane, and ran one hand through her short blonde hair. Why was she so infatuated with him? Was it because of the way he smiled at her, when he goofed up a part of an assignment she had given him at the Torch? Or was it his sometimes impentrable demeanor? No matter how hard she tried she couldnt break through it. It was frustrating. On the rare occasions when she actually confided some of the hurtful things from her past when her mom left her and her dad when she was five years old. He would understand how she felt but then he would interject how Lana was abandoned by her parents when she was five also. It was always about her. Chloe was tired of it. Lana's parents didnt abandon her, they were killed by a meteor. They couldnt help that. Chloe's mother abandoned her. She just left without saying goodbye. Her mother didnt love her enough to stay. A tear slowly slid down her right cheek. It hurt. Not as much as it did before, but it still did. But she was thankful that she still had her dad. He might not be perfect but he loved her. She was certain of it.  
  
She tried after all these weeks to reason why she said that Lana could stay with her. She and Lana werent that great of friends not even best friends, but something made her do it. It wasnt that she disliked Lana, it was just that she was so perfect. She runs a business and gets straight A's in school. Chloe had a hard enough time managing the Torch and school. It just didnt seem fair to her. It was like some strange form of poetic justic. Now she would have to see her everyday. The guy that she likes, likes her roomate who sometimes treated him so badly. While she did all of his dirty work by scronging up info on people he was trying to track down, and find clues for him. Lana sits back and does absolutely nothing, yet she's the first he tells about his findings. Chloe was literally sick of it. She would do anything for Clark. But the question is : would he do anything for her? She had to honestly admit to herself that she didnt think so.  
  
Chloe moved the window seat onto her bed. Lana was down the hall asleep in her pretty pink room in her pink bed with pink sheets. The pink fairy princess. Chloe wished that all of Smallville would wash the pink fairy dust out of their eyes, including herself. And maybe, just maybe people would treat Lana like a normal human instead of putting her on a pedestal like Aphrodite, and going "Awww. Poor sweet beautiful Lana. We must all gather around and protect her." But Chloe felt like if she was the ring leader. Chloe turned off the light in her room. She was literally sleeping with the enemy. 


End file.
